Fooled Heart
by RainbowRabbit
Summary: Just when Sarah thought she was saying goodbye to the Underground once and for all, she finds herself stuck there again. With no way home, she begins to explore, realizing there's more to the Labyrinth than she thought. Can the same be said for it's King?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth or any of its characters. I really don't know why I would be posting fanfiction if I did. Just for kicks maybe?

A/N: This is a really short first chapter just to get things started. The next one will be up soon and hopefully the third too. I can understand if Sarah seems too much of a snob, but trust me. I know what I'm doing (maybe). Grammer isn't my strong point so bear with me and reviews are always welcome! Thanks for reading and enjoy!

––––•(-••-)•––––

Sarah picked up the brush and ran it through her long dark tresses a few more times and smiled. She was finally satisfied with her appearance. Her face hadn't changed much since she was 14, but she had filled out into more of a womanly figure and had grown several inches. Since her adventure in the Labyrinth, she had stopped being preoccupied with her books and games. Instead she made friends in school and hung out at the mall. Much to Karen's delight (and her father's dismay), she had even started dating. Her last interest, James, had begged her to attend UCLA with him, but she had her heart set on living in the Big Apple.

One more month left of the summer_, _she thought, and then off to Columbia University.

Her stomach gave a little excited flip at that thought.

Just one more thing left to do.

Her fingers absent-mindedly tapped on the cover of a small, red book as her bright green eyes stared into the glass.

"Hoggle, I need you."

Slowly, the outline of her friend grew clearer in the mirror until he was standing beside her bed wearing a dark scowl.

"You need me, eh? It's been a while since I heard that. And what exactly do you need me for?"

Her smile had slipped away as he growled out the words. Well, of course, he would be angry, she thought. I haven't spoken to him in months. Little does he know…

"Hoggle," she turned to face him, forcing a smile back on her face, "I know it's been a long time since I asked you to come, but I have been really busy. It was my last year of high school and now I'm leaving for college in a month. That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Folding his arms, he gave her a small nod, prompting her to continue.

"My mirror has something to do with how you can come here from the Underground, right? Without it, you couldn't reach me."

Hoggle nodded slowly and raised an eyebrow, "What's your point?"

Sarah paced around the room for a moment trying to choose her words carefully. "When I'm gone, I won't have the mirror with me, so I won't be able to call you. And besides that, I'm 18 now. Legally, I am an adult and I think that perhaps it's time I stopped playing with fairy tales and acted like one." She turned to face him, mentally crossing her fingers for a good reaction.

It was Hoggle's turn to pace around the room, sputtering indistinctively. Sarah watched him, biting her lip. Finally, he turned to face her looking angrier than she'd ever seen him. So much for a good reaction.

"Playing! Fairy tales! You…you…think we're just… listen here, girl. Me and Sir Didymus and Ludo, we came here to you because you needed us! When you were lonely or upset, who cheered you up? We did! When you had another fight with that step-mother of yours, who was it that made you laugh? We did! We've been here right with you and now you want to just kick us out?"

"Hoggle," Sarah interrupted, "It's been three years since I ran the Labyrinth. You've helped me. All of you have, but I'm through with high school, things are ok now with Karen, my life is going great and I want to just, for once, be a normal 18 year old." Surely, he could understand that.

"Oh right," he spoke through clenched teeth. "You've got a life to live haven't you? Too good for _abnormal_ folk like us. _Fairy tales_."

Tears were starting to sting her eyes now. This was not good, not good. "You don't understand. I do care and I'm so sorry, Hoggle. But I have to do this." Her voice started to crack, but Hoggle dismissed this and continued ranting.

"Fairy tales! I'll tell you something you…selfish…brat! The Labyrinth and the whole Underground isn't all stories and games like you think. You have no idea how things work there and it's high time someone taught you a lesson!"

With more strength than she thought his small body could possess, he dragged her to face the mirror.

"You think you're all grown up now? Well, you will be after this."

Sarah watched with wide eyes as both their reflections started to fade…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Labyrinth, but if I did I wouldn't be writing this wonderful fanfiction. So I got the better deal right? Right?

**A/N:** Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and set this story on alert or favs! I'm giving you all a cyber-hug right now! I'm finally through with the second chapter. Read it and tell me what you think! I'm off to work on the next part of the story now. Enjoy!

––––•(-••-)•––––

The room had begun to spin, creating a whirlpool of color. Sarah had to close her eyes to keep the nausea at bay. Suddenly, the sensation of movement stopped. Her jaw dropped as she opened her eyes. This wasn't what she expected at all. Granted, she had limited time to think during the "ride", let alone anticipate, but it was so…beautiful. Leafy green trees reached to the sky, letting only a few shafts of sunlight pierce through their canopy. Birds chirped from hidden nests far above. If she hadn't known better, Sarah wouldn't have even guessed they were in the Labyrinth; everything was so natural. Even the glitter that seemed to cover every inch of the place was missing.

"You ain't froze are yeh?" Sarah jumped. She had forgotten her companion.

"Where are we, Hoggle?"

"The Labyrinth o' course," he smirked.

"I _know_ that. I meant where in the Labyrinth."

"It's part of the forest where you met them good-for-nothin' Fierys at. This is my home," he said, gesturing towards a small stone cottage she hadn't noticed, it was squeezed so snugly between the tree trunks.

"I didn't know you had a house," said Sarah with delight.

"I can't spend all my time trying to confuse runners, now can I? Don't many know about it. I like my privacy."

"Can I see inside?"

Hoggle hesitated. "Well, just for a moment. Then we best be headin' out," he said, leading the way towards his abode.

"Where are we going?" Sarah asked, already pushing open the door. Hoggle followed her inside and watched, amused, as she inspected the room.

"The castle," he finally replied, putting a stop to Sarah's wanderings at once.

"What did you say?" She turned on him.

"I'm takin' yous up to the castle to see the King."

The King. Jareth. She was going to be facing him again. Memories of their last confrontation rushed back to her.

"_Sarah, beware. I have been generous up until now, but I can be cruel." He prowled towards her, more menacing than ever before, but Sarah pushed her fears aside and embraced her anger instead._

"_Generous? What have you done that's generous?"_

"_Everything!" He sneered, circling her. "Everything you wanted I have done. You asked that the child be taken. I took him. You cowered before me. I was frightening. I have reordered time. I have turned the world upside down and I have done it all for you. I'm exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous?"_

Sarah balled her hands into fists. The anger was fresh, but so was the fear. At the time she had been able to ignore it, but what about now? No, coming face to face with that _rat _again was not a good idea.And it was Hoggle's idea, of all people.

"Wait, why exactly are you taking me there? The last time I checked you were definitely not on good terms with the Goblin King."

He merely shrugged. "What I did was treason. I knows it and he sure knows it, but he let all of us off. No punishment. Nothin'. His Majesty can be very generous."

Sarah rolled her eyes. What was with that word? Jareth, generous? Ha! But really, she supposed not dishing out any horrible punishment was pretty…decent of him. In all honestly, the possibility of their help having consequences hadn't crossed her mind. She had defeated the evil Goblin King. The story had concluded with a happy ending worthy of any tale. Except for the occasional reunion with her friends, that book had been firmly shut. Or so she thought.

"Answer my question. Why are you taking me there? I have to get home. What if Dad or Karen wakes up and finds that I'm gone? They'll freak out!" Hoggle just chuckled. It was clear he didn't take her problems very seriously. Sarah pressed her lips together and narrowed her eyes. "What's so funny?"

"You'd still have to see Jareth if you wanted to get out of here. He's the only one who can send you back up top."

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked, still suspiciously eyeing her friend. "You could come into my room using my mirror anytime. I can go back the way you did."

"You called me. I can't just drop in whenever I like. Jareth's the only one with that kind of power. Can't no one cross over 'less he lets 'em."

Sarah let out a frustrated sigh. "This is so stupid."

Hoggle cocked his head to the side and gave her a knowing look. "Why are you so keen not to get up to the castle anyway? I didn't think you'd be scared of the Goblin King after what happened last time."

Stupid, insightful dwarf. "I'm not scared."

Hoggle cackled. "Coulda fooled me. Well, let's go then since you're in such a hurry to get home."

Sarah bit her lip, but he had already walked out the door, leaving her no choice but to follow.

* * *

They wove through the forest, never following any one direction. All the trees had started to look the same and Sarah knew she would've been completely lost without her guide.

"How do you know where you're going?" she panted. For such small legs, Hoggle kept up a pretty fast pace.

He snorted indignantly. "I know this Labyrinth better than any of those other idiots living here. Probably better than anyone 'cept Jareth."

This was surprising, but then again, he was the only one who had known how to get through the Labyrinth. The glitter had reappeared after some distance, giving the vegetation a magical sparkle. She assumed that meant they were getting closer to the castle. After what felt like hours of dodging roots and branches, they emerged from the woods in front a huge door.

"Where's the junkyard?" Sarah asked.

"That's over on the east side. We're on the west." Hoggle walked to the door, rapped three times on the dark wood, and stood back as it slowly creaked open. He stepped over the threshold without a backward glance. Sarah decided to admit defeat and passed through the wall surrounding the center of the Labyrinth only to be struck again by an unexpected beauty.

They were in a garden. The most elaborate garden she had ever seen. Exotic flowers and lush grass grew wherever the white marble walkway didn't overlay. A large weeping willow leaned over a gurgling brook fed by a massive marble fountain carved in the shape of an owl taking flight.

They followed the path which led to an open entrance in the castle wall. Hoggle led her inside, to the right, down a hallway, to the left, to the right, up a flight of stairs, another right, another left, until Sarah gave up trying to keep track of how many turns they had taken and let her mind wander instead. She would've liked to have explored a little more. Who knew what other surprises were hidden throughout this place? It seems she had missed so much on her last journey, being preoccupied with her time limit. All too soon she was taken out of her reverie.

Hoggle had stopped just inside a large room where the Goblin King lounged with one leg draped over the arm of his throne, looking haughty and rather bored. He didn't notice the newcomers until Hoggle cleared his throat and stooped into an awkward bow.

"Your Majesty."

Jareth's gaze slid past the dwarf and landed on the girl standing nervously behind him. A look of surprised flashed across his face before his mouth spread into a wolfish grin.

"Hello Sarah."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I've decided I did not get the better deal. I'd rather own the Labyrinth. Which I don't obviously.

**A/N: **Hey guys, sorry it's been so long since I updated. I spent a couple of weeks in Virginia with no computer and no inspiration. But I'm back and will be updating more regularly now. Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it because I'm not completely satisfied, but read it and enjoy! And a big thanks to those that reviewed in my absence!

––––•(-••-)•––––

Sarah felt her stomach leap right to her throat and then plunge into her shoes.

No. No fear. He has no power over you remember?

"Hello Jareth," she spat out with as much venom as possible. This only seemed to amuse him. He rose from his chair in one fluid movement and sauntered towards her, displaying a sadistic smile that fit well with the black ensemble he wore.

"I didn't realize Higgle had brought back a souvenir from his last little vacation," he said.

"Hoggle. His name is Hoggle," she corrected while advancing boldly to the middle of the room, "and I'm not a souvenir, I'm a person."

"Trespasser would be more correct. I believe that's what its called when someone sneaks into a place where they are unwanted."

Sarah did some quick thinking. "If you don't want me here then why not send me back?" With any luck, there would be no need to ask for any favors at all.

He gasped with blatantly exaggerated shock. "You don't want to leave so soon now do you? It's been such a long time since your last visit. Obviously you find my Labyrinth…pleasurable. Of course, it could be the company. Tell me, Sarah," he leaned towards her, "did you miss me that much?"

Sarah could see he hadn't changed at all. He was still mocking, condescending and grating her nerves. But with him so close, she noticed something different about his eyes. They were still contrasting and, as much as she hated to admit it, appealing, but they seemed colder somehow. More distant. Jareth raised an eyebrow.

Get a grip, Sarah. Stop analyzing his eyes and say something!

"Why would I miss someone I hate?" She regretted the words immediately. He was sure to be angry. She tried not to flinch as she waited for the oncoming onslaught, but to her surprise, he smiled appreciatively and took a few steps away from her. Sarah glanced towards her companion to see if he was as confused as she, only to find Hoggle had disappeared.

Great. He leaves me alone _now_.

"Let's find out the real reason why you came then, shall we?" She watched as a crystal formed in Jareth's hand. He peered into it as its depths transformed from transparent to a miniscule picture of her room.

"_Hoggle, I know it's been a long time since I asked you to come…"_

That was her voice. He was going to see the whole conversation.

"You can't do that! It's invasion of privacy," she shouted, but Jareth held up his hand with a glare that told Sarah she had better shut her mouth. The scene played out until it inevitably reached her and Hoggle's disappearing act. She waited nervously for a response. It was obvious that she wasn't welcome, but with the King of the Goblins, it was better to expect the unexpected. He could refuse to let her go just to be irritating. The crystal seemed to dissolve as he pressed his fingers into his palm.

"So Hoggle forced you here against your will to teach you a lesson knowing that only I had the power to send you home," he quietly said.

Sarah sighed. "Yes." Jareth stared at her for a few more moments before bursting into laughter. The shock from seeing him actually laugh like that kept her anger at bay. All she could do at first was listen to the sound. It was loud and audacious and seemed musical somehow.

"There's nothing funny about this," she said after they had both regained control.

"I have to disagree with you. I find it absolutely hilarious," Jareth contradicted and sprang up the dais steps to return to his original position in his throne.

"Fine, you had your fun," Sarah replied, back to her annoyed state. "Now send me home."

He tapped a gloved finger against his lips, looking thoughtfully into space. "I probably should transport you back. What would happen if someone realized you were gone? And I'm sure you're so busy with all these plans for a higher education." A smiled played at the corners of his mouth feeling Sarah with dread. "But you see, my dear, it simply amuses me too much to have you here."

"What?" Sarah could feel her blood stating to boil in her veins. "You can't keep me here! You _will_ take me home."

Jareth snapped his fingers and a small goblin wearing a dirty brown tunic stumbled in. "Take our guest to her room." The goblin bowed or rather he lost his balance and pitched forward.

Sarah stalked towards the throne. "You sick son of a-"

"Uh-uh-uh. You should choose your words carefully Sarah," Jareth smirked.

She swung her hand, wanting nothing more than to inflict as much pain as possible on his despicable face, but he deftly caught her wrist.

All traces of amusement were gone. "Perhaps you should work on that little anger problem as well." He thrust her towards the waiting goblin who grabbed her hand with both of his and attempted to drag her out the door.

"This isn't the end," Sarah promised fiercely before allowing herself to be pulled out of the room.

"Indeed," Jareth stared after her darkly. "This is just the beginning."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own it. Although I have a secret plot to own the rights to a sequel.

**A/N: **Well, its taken me a ridiculously long time to post an update. I have been really busy with school and college applications and now Christmas shopping. So that's my excuse. I tried to flesh out a bit more on this chapter, but I'm not sure if I did a good job or not. So go ahead and review and tell me what you think. Hope you enjoy!

––––•(-••-)•––––

Sarah sat cross-legged on a deep red satin-covered bed focusing on her breathing.

_In. Out. In. Hold it. Out. _

After that goblin had left her alone and bumbled his way out the door, her anger had ebbed away to be replaced with a sense of despair. She didn't know what the Goblin King wanted other than to annoy her every chance he got. There was no real reason for him to keep her here. She wasn't sure the difference in time between home and the Labyrinth, so she couldn't be sure how long she had been away. She tried to figure up how long she had been away last time. If it had taken 10 hours to find Toby and about four hours had passed at home, then each hour here would be about 24 minutes at home, right? But she wasn't even sure if that was consistent.

"Arrgh!" She growled in frustration and sprang off the bed. It was all so stupid and pointless. Part of her wanted to find her way back that jerk of a king and take another swipe at him. But the logical part knew she wouldn't last long before she lost her way in the complex castle. She took a good look at her surroundings, trying to distract her mind from gloomy thoughts. The sun was beginning to set, tinting her room golden orange.

The boiserie paneling on the walls was made from a rich reddish-brown wood. Cherry, she thought. The raised moulding was gilded in gold and shone in the light. The frames of the four poster bed were covered in a matching gold finish and the drapes were the same crimson color as her bedcovers. A delicate wooden vanity was positioned in the corner and beside the bed was a large bookcase filled with several thick volumes. She was gazing upward, admiring the magnificent room and furnishings, when she noticed the ceiling for the first time. A vast and detailed painting stretched to touch each wall, it's beauty rivaling that of the Sistine Chapel. At the center was a painted version of the castle surrounded by scenes and creatures of the Labyrinth, some of which were familiar. She recognized the junkyard and the forest nearby and even found an oubliette, but many of the creatures and scenes were new to her. Whoever painted that definitely has talent, she thought.

A soft knock at the door stole her attention away and she puzzled at who it could be. Hopefully not the Goblin King. Anyone but him. She opened the door and someone much smaller than Jareth slipped in.

"Hoggle!"

"Shh! Keep it down. I don't reckin' it matters. He knows everything that goes on in the castle, but still. Well, it looks like you're stuck here for awhile," he said, not completely able to keep his amusement from showing.

"No thanks to you," Sarah shot back.

"Now calm down," he said, raising hands in defense. "I just came her to see if you was hungry, but if you want I can leave."

Sarah sighed. It had been awhile since she ate. "No, don't go. I am hungry, but I'm still mad and I'll want an explanation later," she finished with a stern look.

"Yes, yes," he answered dismissively. It didn't satisfy her, but with her stomach demanding food, she once again followed after him.

Appetizing smells assaulted her nose as soon as they walked into the kitchen. Several small goblins scurried about mixing, chopping, and seasoning. One was shouting out orders to the others. Sarah assumed she was in charge.

"Evenin' Deppa!" Hoggle shouted as he made his way to the bossing goblin.

"No! Go 'way, Hoggle, you'll not get a crumb of bread nor a drop of ale from me today! I have a dinner that needs preparing'. Now get out!" she ordered.

"Now hold on. This ain't for me. It's for the lady here. You can't expect her to go with no food," he reasoned.

Deppa eyed her sharply. "Well, she is skin and bones. Here," she said and ladled some thick liquid into a wooden bowl. "She can have some of this. But that's all. His Majesty's got a guest tonight and I've got work to do." She thrust the bowl and a spoon at Sarah who accepted it with a quick word of thanks.

"C'mon," Hoggle said and led her out of the stuffy kitchen to a small room with several squat tables. Sarah had to sit sideways and lean forward uncomfortably to reach her food, but was so grateful for something to eat she didn't mind. Considering goblins had been the chefs, she wasn't sure how good the soup would be, but after the first bite she heartily slurped it up, forgetting her manners. It was hot and filled with tender carrots, onions and mushrooms. Hoggle waited patiently for her to finish, absent-mindedly fingering the jewels he always carried.

"You seem to know Deppa pretty well," Sarah said after she was finished eating.

"Yeah, I come around to the kitchens quite a bit. I fix me own food usually, but Jareth keeps me busy 'round here these days. She's used to it. Just in a bad mood with an unexpected guest and all. Actually, now I come to think of it, she's always in a bad mood."

Sarah smiled. She really had missed her friend. Thinking of all the things he had done for her in the past, she began to feel guilty.

"Listen Hoggle, I'm sorry about earlier. You were right. I shouldn't have just dropped this on you. It was selfish and I was being stupid. Even if I am going to college, we can still be friends."

Hoggle ducked his head and mumbled something that sounded like "S'alright." Gathering that she was forgiven, she decided now was a good time for some answers. She skipped over the most pressing matter for now, though.

"How are Sir Didymus and Ludo?"

"Oh, they're alright," Hoggle said, taking a seat. "Didymus is still at the Bog. Dunno how he stands it. _Fragrant_. Huh. Ludo sees him sometimes. You 'member how they took to each other. Brothers and all that. I ain't been around 'em much lately. Busy."

"With the runners?"

"No. To tell ya the truth, there ain't been many. Just a few after you. And theys gave up real quick. 'Course Jareth didn't give 'em much of a chance."

"That doesn't seem fair," she frowned.

He just shrugged. "Most don't try too hard and back then things were pretty bad. Hasn't really picked up, come to think of it."

"What do you mean?"

"Hm? Oh, nothin'."

Sarah decided to let it go for now. It couldn't be too bad. Hoggle seemed fine. And she had one question that needed answering.

"Why did you bring me here?"

Hoggle immediately looked uncomfortable. "Oh, I'm…um…I may have overreacted to that bit you said about us being fairy tales. We ain't, but I guess it seems that way to you. And a-a visit here will be good for everyone before yous up and leave."

His stuttering response wasn't exactly her idea of a good explanation, but emotions had been running high all day and Hoggle wasn't one for apologies. Maybe this was his way of saying sorry, she concluded.

Sarah smiled and said, "I understand and it's alright. I know you didn't think it through. It's not your fault I'm stuck here, it's _his. _Ugh." They both knew by her disgusted tone who _he_ was.

Hoggle was looking very relieved now that the conversation was taking a different direction.

"Well, I'm sure you can always try again tomorrow. Draya never does stay long so Jareth won't be busy."

"Draya?" she asked. "Who's that?"

"She's…ah…I guess you could say a friend of his. Been comin' around quite a bit lately. I don't know too much about her 'cept that she ain't really a Fae."

"A what?"

"Fae. It's what Jareth is. His race."

"He has a whole different race?" she exclaimed in shock.

"What did you think he was? Human?"

"Well, a human with magic or something." She shouldn't really be surprised, she thought. After all, everything here seemed like something straight from a fantasy book. In fact, it was straight from a fantasy book!

"What do you mean she's not really a Fae?"

"They say her mum was a Shadowraith. Tricky creatures, them are. Almost impossible to see. Mostly, you can't tell 'em apart from shadows or mist. Rarely take form. Said to be painfully beautiful too." Painfully beautiful, huh? That both piqued her curiosity and gave her an odd feeling of…jealousy? Weird.

The sound of several flapping feet echoed down the hallway.

"Food must be ready. That means we better get you back to your room. I don't want Jareth knowin' you ain't there."

"But I thought you said he knew everything that went on in the castle," she said slyly.

Hoggle took her used dishes into the kitchen then came back and motioned for her to follow him before answering. "He's been meeting with Draya for the past hour or so. Doubt he's had time to check on you."

"What kind of meeting?" she wondered as she turned down a long corridor.

"No, not that way!" Hoggle yelled.

"It's the way we came," she argued.

"It goes right past the dining room. We'll go the other way."

She sighed in exasperation. "If we never go the same way twice, I'll never be able to find my way around."

"Well, it's not like you're staying," he reminded, giving her an odd look before continuing towards her room. Sarah walked in silence, lost in thought.

It was true. She didn't plan on staying. But it would have been nice to spend a bit more time with Hoggle. She hadn't even gotten a chance to see her other friends. And exploring the Labyrinth would've been interesting. Providing Jareth wasn't around. A chance to have adventures like when she was a kid. Before she grew up. That led to thoughts of college. It wasn't like she was going away forever. She'd still spend the summer and holidays at home. Maybe she could see them then. In all honesty, she hadn't ever felt comfortable with the decision to severe connections with the Labyrinth, but things like that were expected of her. She wasn't supposed to be indulging in fantastical things. Heaven knows Karen tried her hardest to drill that into her head. But being back in this place was like stepping into a dream long past. It wasn't entirely a bad situation. Over all, she was glad Hoggle had "overreacted".

By this time, they had reached the door to her room.

"Night Sarah," Hoggle said.

"Night, Hoggle," she replied gently. "Thanks for…everything."

He nodded and gave her smile before leaving her alone. Stifling a yawn, she walked into her room and headed in the direction of he bed. Unable to see in the dark, she didn't bother trying to find pajamas or a toothbrush, not that she expected to find them anyway. He really needs to invest in some 20th century lighting, she thought. I guess it doesn't matter. I'm way too tired to do anything anyway. It's been a _long_ day. After kicking off her flats, she crawled underneath the warm covers and quickly fell to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: No, I don't own the Labyrinth or it's characters, but my own original characters and plot, that's mine. Yay for my creativeness.

**A/N**: Oh…I'm in soo much trouble. I feel awful for not posting in three months or so(I'm too lazy to look up exactly how long its been.) I wish I had some really great excuse to offer but I don't. Writer's block hit me in a bad way. Ugh. But I have been thinking a lot about this story and I think I'm going to be taking it in a different direction than I originally planned. So..I hope you read it and review. Give constructive criticism please. Or a good threat to make sure I update more often. I hope there aren't too many mistakes. I stayed up very late (5 in the morning) to write this and I'm too tired to do a good proofreading job. I'll quit rambling now. I hope you enjoy! =)

––––•(-••-)•––––

A full night's rest was exactly what Sarah needed. Unfortunately, her night was anything but restful.

_Her hair was tangling around her face from the mysterious wind. Pieces of stone were floating around in a gravity-defying state, save the one beneath her feet. Everything else was a boundless space. A voice echoed through the air._

_"Sarah, beware. I have been generous up until now, but I can be cruel." _

_"Generous? What have you done that's generous?" she recited her line without thinking. It was the part she played, but something was tugging at her mind. She searched in vain for the owner of the voice._

_"Everything! Everything you wanted I have done. You asked that the child be taken. I took him. You cowered before me. I was frightening. I have reordered time. I have turned the world upside down and I have done it all for you. I'm exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous?"_

_Finally, she spotted him walking towards her out of the shadows, dressed in white with a pained expression._

_"Can you not see Sarah?" he whispered. "I move even the stars for you." _

_He held out his hand to her. This time it was bare and she could see just how beautiful his hands were. Like an artist's. She reached to take it, to feel it. She had to grasp it. There was no explanation as to why she needed to, she just did. But her arm wouldn't do as told. It wouldn't stretch far enough. She tried to take a step towards him, but she was floating up, out into the black space. She tried to fight it, but her muscles were useless. She tried to yell, but her vocal chords weren't working either. All she could do was try to plead with him with her eyes, but he didn't move. He just looked on sorrowfully._

Sarah's eyes flew open, but it took a few more seconds before they adjusted to take in reality. Reality, however, brought little comfort. Today she had to somehow convince the King of the Goblins to release her. She groaned and turned over to bury her head in the pillow. That problem could be ignored. For now anyway. She thought of her dream instead. A few of the details were getting fuzzy, but it wasn't hard to figure out what it was about. It wasn't the first time she had relived those final minutes of her journey, but it was the first time the dream had changed. It was the first time Jareth had said anything different. The first time he had given her that strange look. The first time she had wanted to…what? To stay with him?

Sarah scoffed. The psychotic things her subconscious came up with… Well, no point in laying here. She threw off the heavy covers and stood beside the bed. What she wanted more than anything was just to freshen up. She didn't want to search all over the castle for a bathroom. As if in response to her thoughts, a door on the far side of the room swung open.

I don't remember that being there, Sarah mused. Well, I guess my wish is your command. She stepped through the door into the next room. It was filled with lavish gowns of every color, boots and slippers to match, and capes ranging from delicate lace to thick fur, plus a large case filled with glittering jewelry. "Wow," she whispered. It was enough to have a different outfit for every day of the year. And they were all so beautiful. She ran her hands over the various materials. Beautiful enough to be worn by Guinevere or Arwen.

Another door stood beyond the dressing room and she remembered what she had been searching for in the first place. She pushed the handle down and inwards, breathing a sigh of relief at the sight of a porcelain white tub, sink and toilet. Quickly she did her business and brushed her teeth with the white paste found in the sink cabinet. It wasn't minty, but had a berry taste which reminded her of Toby. They bought the berry-flavored children's toothpaste for him and every morning he would roll out of bed and insist following Sarah throughout her morning routine. At the time, it was irritating but now she thought lovingly on him brushing his teeth all by himself, foamy slobber dripping down his chin.

"I'm all grown up like you", he would proclaim proudly. He was sweet sometimes now that the terrible twos were over with. She rinsed her mouth and tried not to think about how much time might pass before she saw his chubby cheeks and blond curls again.

She shook her head, trying to dislodge the thought. Pessimism wasn't going to help. She turned around, searching for something else to occupy her morning. The bathtub looked particularly tempting. Her skin was feeling grimy from sleeping in the clothes she had trudged through the brush in. A good soak makes everything better, she thought, turning the knobs and checking to make sure the water was steaming hot. There can't be any lamps or light fixtures here, but there can be indoor plumbing, she chuckled to herself. Everything was such an odd mix of old and new. She quickly stripped off her jeans and t-shirt and lowered herself into the water. Sighing, she sank deeper, relishing the warmth as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

Yes, this definitely made any situation look a bit brighter. Even being trapped in a castle filled with inept, yet somewhat adorable goblins who took orders from a smooth-talking, egotistical irritating and occasionally terrifying king. Sarah laughed out loud. It wasn't a great situation, but when she thought of it like that, it was rather funny. And things could be worse. For one, Toby wasn't in trouble; it was just herself she had to take care of. And two…well, she wasn't being tortured or locked away. It was just too early to draw very many conclusions. The fact that she was here at all was puzzling. Everything was so vague and seemed so unplanned.

Then there was her dad and Karen. They'd be so worried, probably panicking. Possibly calling the police. Make that definitely calling the police. How was she supposed to explain this? She could always tell the truth or some version of it. She could say she was kidnapped. Technically someone _had_ kidnapped her. That could get very complicated though. Saying she left of her own accord was the only other option that came to mind. And that would lead to a long-term grounding. It was too early to think about that anyway. She needed to focus on her biggest problem at present: how to convince Jareth to send her home. If only I could just order him to let me go. _Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave._ His previous words floated through her mind. She dismissed them immediately. That one part of the speech confused her most and she refused to dwell on it. If she could keep calm and somehow reason with him. Every time he got near her, she lost her temper, which never helped. A small part of her knew that she only used her anger as a defense. After all, it was better to be angry than to be afraid. If only she could figure out what was going on in his head.

"Ok, put yourself in his shoes. How would you feel about me?" she asked herself. Well, extremely angry, she supposed. She did, after all, get past his Labyrinth and his goblin army and win his little game. So, maybe this was punishment? There was also his sick sense of fun. No doubt he would enjoy whatever discomfort she felt. He couldn't be planning some other trick or deal or game, could he? Giving everything she knew about him, that seemed most likely. Well, she absolutely wouldn't be having any of that! The idea had her burning with a sudden fury. Guys and their stupid games. She was sick and fed up with the whole sex, she thought resentfully. She shoved herself out of the now lukewarm bath and yanked the stopper out, watching the water levels go down, a mini whirlpool forming before all the liquid swirled down the drain. No. That wasn't fair. Just because some men are jerks doesn't mean all are, she reminded herself. You shouldn't let one disgusting waste of space ruin your whole perspective. It was easy to let bitter feelings come in, she sighed, but that was a long time ago.

She grabbed a towel and dried off, trying to get her mind on other things. What was she going to wear…she wondered looking at the pile of dirty clothes on the floor. The room of dresses seemed to call her name as a smile crept on her face. Wrapping the towel around her, she walked into the adjoining room. It wasn't very practical, but the thought of wearing just one of those exquisite gowns was too tempting. She browsed for a few minutes before settling on a simple silky green dress with an empire waist and bell sleeves. She slipped it on and twirled around a few times. It reminded her of the days when she would dress up and pretend to be a princess or some such character. A pair of green slippers caught her eye. Might as well complete the look. She did steer clear of the jewelry case though. Her hair was going to be a curly mess if it air-dried, but there wasn't anything she could do about that. Taking a deep breath, she decided it was time to find Jareth.

* * *

Hoggle had taken her past the dining room last night and she was pretty positive that she could find her way there, so that was the first place she headed. She didn't meet a single person or goblin on the way and when she peeked through the large door, Sarah found the dining room was empty as well. The most likely place she could think of was the throne room, which she had no idea how to get to. But she had all day if she needed it and she was filled with determination, so she set off down another hallway.

After nearly a half hour of walking in solitude, checking room after empty room, Sarah was becoming frustrated. At some point she had actually made a circle and ended up back at the dining room. Finally, she heard voices coming through a door.

"Now is not the best time for this, you know."

"Obviously, it isn't. Not with Lucien causing all these disturbances, but I can't let the opportunity pass."

There was no mistaken that voice: Jareth's. The first one sounded like a woman.

"Do you really believe this is for the best? She is only a child."

"No, not anymore she isn't. What would you have me do?"

Now her curiosity was piqued. It sounded as though they were talking of her.

"I would have you let her go, Jareth. In every way. Let her return to her family in peace. It is too dangerous in these times and her family will miss her."

"They won't if I choose not to let them. I won't let this pass. It is no coincidence that she's here, now."

"Jareth-"

"Wait."

Heavy footsteps grew louder and Sarah began to panic. Suddenly the door opened and there stood Jareth frowning down at her with a disapproving look. She raised her head looking in him the eye defiantly. Surprisingly, he stepped to he side, allowing her access to the room. She stepped inside and he shut the door behind her. The woman who, Sarah assumed, had been the one on the other end of the conversation stood with her back turned toward Sarah, looking out the window.

"There is someone I would like you to meet," said Jareth in a crisp voice.

Slowly and silently, the woman turned away from the window. "Hello. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. My name is Draya." Sarah was stunned speechless. Her skin was…well, gray. Not sickly or lifeless, but like moonlight gleaming on a smooth surface. Her features were colorless, even her large round eyes were pale gray. And her hair, which hung in wisps nearly to her waist, was a silvery white. It was a bit unnerving at first, but only until she noticed how welcoming and soft her smile was. It was the kind you would be compelled to return even in the bleakest of moods, which Sarah did.

"Um, it's nice to meet you too." Yes, she was definitely beautiful. Not a typical beauty, but in her own way.

"I have heard much about you," she said in her soft voice, still smiling.

Sarah cast a puzzled look toward Jareth who didn't look her way, but stood with his hands clasp firmly behind his back. Before she could ask how she knew anything about her, Draya started speaking again.

"You must be hungry. No doubt you will want some breakfast. If you come with me, I'll see that we find something." She walked towards the door, her steps silent, as though she weighed nothing. Sarah looked once more at Jareth who was eyeing her dress with a smirk. The blood rushed to her cheeks and she quickly followed after Draya.

This time, she ate her meal in the grand dining room sitting at the wooden table large enough to seat a few dozen people. Draya said she should have her choice of meals and Sarah decided eggs and bacon would be a fairly safe choice. It was delicious and Sarah savored a few bites. Draya sat across from her, not eating but watching in silence.

"Hoggle mentioned you yesterday," Sarah said, breaking the quiet. "He said you were a friend of Jareth."

Draya looked thoughtful. "Yes, I suppose I could be called a friend."

"He also said that you are a…um…a shadow wraith."

"Yes, that is partly what I am," she replied.

"Well, what exactly is that?"

Draya laughed softly before answering, "They are beings able to change form. They usually appear as mist or shadows. Many prefer to stay in that form. It is easier to avoid others. They prefer to live in forests and swamps, but can travel very quickly and rarely claim one place as a permanent dwelling. They can take human form if the need to communicate with Fae or other creatures arises."

It was about the same thing Hoggle had said earlier. "So you can turn into mist or something?"

"No," Draya answered. "I am not wholly a shadow wraith. My mother was one. I do not have the powers she possessed, but I do have several useful abilities of my own."

Sarah took a long drink of her juice. "What can you do, if you don't mind my asking?"

"I'll show some day, but not now. You should be eating."

Sarah quickly took a few more bites of her breakfast. She was dying to ask about the conversation that was obviously about her. She wanted to discover if Draya knew anything more about Jareth's plans for her and what sort of danger she had meant, but she didn't want her to know she had been purposely eavesdropping. And she wasn't sure she would tell her that anyway, even if she had been very friendly.

"Who is Lucien?"

Draya sighed in an almost sad way. "He is my father. A Fae. He and my mother fell in love many years ago. For a time, she stayed by his side and bore him a child, but it was not in her nature to stay in one form or one place for any length of time. Eventually, she left him."

Left her child too. That sounds familiar. "I'm sorry."

"It is all right," she said, now smiling again. "I bear her no ill will."

"That's more than I can say for my mother," Sarah muttered.

"Yes, I was told of your mother," Draya said sympathetically.

"Who told you?" Sarah asked, shocked.

"Jareth."

How would he know that? she wondered. Just how much did he know about her?

"If you're finished, we can leave now," Draya said brightly, standing up.

Sarah gulped down the rest of her juice and stood up as well. "Where are we going?"

"To see your other friends."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: No, I don't own the Labyrinth or it's characters, unfortunately.

**A/N**: Whew. I spent the better part of the night trying to get this chapter out. I hate that I haven't written anything what with college and all, but maybe now that it's summer, I can get back to it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed or put this on story alert even when during my hiatus. And if you have any constructive criticism, I'm all ears. Hope you enjoy. =)

––––•(-••-)•––––

The pair made their way to the same garden Hoggle had led Sarah through just the day before. It came as a shock to her that so little time had passed. It seemed much longer. And already she had made a new friend. It would be difficult not to like Draya, friendly and considerate as she was. Maybe it also had something to do with how she could empathize with her, both having lost a mother.

"Sarah!" a voice that could only belong to one creature rumbled, erasing her thoughts. She was suddenly lifted up in a suffocating embrace before she had time to react.

"Ludo!" she gasped. "Good to see you, too. But…can't breathe." Luckily he understood and hastily lowered her to the ground. She sucked in lungfuls of air while grinning up at the gentle beast to show no harm was done.

"My lady, we are so happy you have returned," said the small fox terrier, dismounting his sheepdog, who quickly ran off to explore.

"I am too, Sir Didymus," she replied warmly, leaning down to hug him. "I've missed you all so much."

"We've missed you as well," he said, looking embarrassed and pleased from her show of affection. "Far too much time has passed since we last spoke."

"I know. I'm sorry about that," Sarah apologized.

"No matter," he dismissed her words with a wave of his hand. "Tell me, have you been having any new adventures lately?"

"Umm…no, not exactly," she replied. "Other than being back here, that is."

"Yes, I just got word of your arrival only this morning. I'm disappointed Hoggle did not inform us as soon as he brought you here. But it was very kind of the Lady Draya to invite us to the castle."

Sarah looked around, realizing she had forgotten to include Draya in all the excitement, but she was nowhere to be seen. It seemed she had decided the reunion was a private affair.

"Yes, I'm glad she did," she said, turning back to the fox terrier. "So, what sort of adventures have you two been having? I know it must be much more interesting than anything I've been up to. You have to tell me everything."

They found a comfortable, shady patch of moss to sit where Sir Didymus eagerly launched into a recapitulation of events at the Bog of Eternal Stench, which were very few. It was either a brave or foolish person who ventured there willingly. He spoke of the ongoing construction of the bridge, which was unlikely to be finished anytime soon. Goblins were more apt to play than work and half the time, they simply wandered off to do something more entertaining. Nevertheless, Sir Didymus guarded the passage through the Bog with unwavering adherence. As often as possible (or rather as often as he could stand it), Ludo visited him.

The said beast was currently picking apples off the tree and not really paying attention to the conversation. He offered Sarah one which she accepted. The sun was warming her skin and the birds were chirping, making it hard for her not to dose off. And she still hadn't spoken to Jareth about going home, she remembered with a frown. She was growing annoyed with herself. _Why do I keep putting it off?_ she thought to herself as she polished off the juicy apple.

"…causing too much mischief. I have even heard rumors of war, my lady."

"What? What was that?" Sarah quickly swallowed the last bite and gave her full attention to the conversation.

"Why, it is only a rumor," Didymus said in a reassuring manner.

"No, I mean, who is going to war? Or could be?"

"Have you not been paying attention, Lady Sarah?" he scolded. "I was discussing the scoundrel Lucien."

"I'm sorry. It's just so relaxing out here, I'm afraid I was dozing. But tell me more about him, please," she asked, straightening out of her reclined position. "Is he going to war?"

"It is likely that he plans to wage war with the honorable Fae of the Underground, but I highly doubt it will come to that. He was banished to the Desertlands for challenging the King long ago and his followers were stripped of all rights."

"He challenged Jareth?" she smirked. "I like him already."

"I assure you, my lady, you would not should you ever meet him. And it was not his Highness that he rebelled against, but his father, Xandros, late ruler of the Underground."

"Oh." She hadn't ever really thought about Jareth having a family. It seemed more likely that he had always been the Goblin King in the Underground - that things had always been as they were now. And, try as she might, she could not picture Jareth as a child. But she did guess that he would have been the most ill-tempered and spoiled child ever. She was eager to know more about both Jareth's and Draya's fathers.

"Tell me all about it, Sir Didymus, please. I'm so tired of everyone knowing all these things and not explaining anything."

Pleased by her eager attention, Didymus cleared his throat and continued in his most theatrical story-telling voice. "A little over seven hundred years ago, at the greatest era of Xandro's rule, Lucien was the King's advisor and second in command-a duty he should have been honored to withhold. Alas, he was tempted, like a great many men, by the idea of having more power. His thirst increased with the birth of the King's heir. He gathered many ambitious and restless followers to him with promises of glory, riches and positions of authority under his rule. Of course, it was not easy to deceive the King. It reached his ears that Lucien was gathering his forces in secret, but, being merciful, he first gave his advisor the opportunity to confess and ask for pardon."

"Wait a minute," Sarah interrupted, holding up her hand so he would stop. "Are you saying seven hundred years ago, Jareth was born? He's seven hundred years old?"

"Yes, my lady. Seven hundred and twenty-two, to be exact," he replied, obligingly.

"Oh." She took a moment to process the thought. Really, though, after all her experience in the world of fantasy, it shouldn't come as a shock at all. Mentally shrugging it off, she asked her friend to continue.

Didymus cleared his throat as if getting back into his narrator character. "Lucien did indeed confess to gathering followers for what was described as his cult, but he kept silent about their plan to overthrow the King. Lucien was relieved of his position as advisor, but otherwise went unpunished. There was peace for the next few years and the attention of the royal family and everyone close to them was solely on the young prince. It would seem that Lucien had been humbled by the experience and was now a perfect picture of obedience. Therefore, he was appointed as diplomat to the King and was often away on business. It may have been during this time that he began to reestablish his cult in places away from the eyes and ears of the court. Eventually he did attack the castle. In that time, King Xandros had a small army of, I suppose, my lady, you would call them sorcerers. They were skilled in using magic for combat purposes. While Lucien had managed to enlist forces from other lands with their own brands of magic, they were still no match for the King and his army. Those who were not destroyed, were banished to the Desertlands along with their leader."

"Hmm. Why didn't the King just finish him off?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, he was a very merciful ruler and did not relish the thought of murder, even out of justice," Didymus replied, settling back down now that his performance was over.

"Well, they do say hindsight is 20/20," Sarah mused. Sir Didymus gave her a quizzical look. "I mean it's always easier to see your mistakes afterwards," she explained.

"Oh, yes," he agreed. "Quite right." He looked up at the sky for a moment before jumping up from his seat on the moss and announcing it was time for them to leave. Sarah couldn't help but feel crestfallen as he roused Ludo, who had been dozing throughout the speech.

"Don't worry, my lady, we shall return as soon as we may for another chat. You have my word," he finished with a bow.

Sarah laughed, "All right, then. Thank you for coming and telling me about Lucien. I'll see you again soon." They exchanged hugs once more and Didymus whistled for Ambrosias, who had been chasing the birds in the garden and they made their way back into the Labyrinth.

Once they passed through the doorway, Draya returned to Sarah's side seemingly out of thin air. "I have never taken the time to learn more of the inhabitants here. After watching you, I would like to remedy that."

"Yeah, they are wonderful," Sarah agreed, smiling contently. "Most of them anyway. I'm lucky to have found Ludo and Sir Didymus. And Hoggle."

"Yes. Come sit with me, will you Sarah? I would like to take the opportunity to learn more about you."

"Of course," said Sarah. They both took a seat on the owl fountain's edge. "It seems you already know quite a bit about me," she said, trailing her fingers through the water.

"Only what Jareth has mentioned."

"That's what confuses me so much. I don't see why he would talk about me at all."

"Well, you are quite famous in the Underground."

"I am?" Sarah exclaimed.

"Yes. You won your brother back. You defeated the Labyrinth."

Sarah wrinkled her eyebrows, trying to figure it out. "You mean…it doesn't happen very often?"

"It has never happened before. You are the first."

"Wow," Sarah whispered. "I never knew that. But Hoggle told me before that there'd been many others like me. That it was sort of Jareth's job description. It was all part of being Goblin King."

She didn't add what a horrible thing that was. Who decides to start taking away innocent kids? She had always been curious about the others who had been cheated into the same desperate search for their own sibling or child. Always wondered if they had walked down the same paths, faced the same trials, spoken the same words. A few times she had dreamed about meeting someone who could understand. Who she talk to about it and not get put in a mental institution. They would gloat over beating Jareth at his own game and laugh when remembering the "wise" man's hat or the stone face so eager to boom forth his warning. They could laugh because it wouldn't be so dire now that they were safe home with their loved ones. But now, she realized that Toby had been the only loved one to ever come home.

"Oh god. All those poor kids," she murmured. "They were turned into goblins."

Draya smiled at her. "Sarah, with all these dreadful goblins running around, why would Jareth want to create more?"

Sarah just stared at her, confused.

Draya laughed and began to explain, "No child has ever been turned into a goblin or any other creature, for that matter. It is just a myth. I thought you must have known, that one of your friends would have told you."

Sarah was stunned. She had read about the fate of the stolen child in her book and assumed it was what really happened. Racking her brains, she tried to remember if anyone had ever mentioned what was to happen to Toby if she failed. The only thing she could recall the Goblin King saying was that he would 'become one of us.'

"What happens to them then?"

Draya looked thoughtful. "I think you should see for yourself."

"Can we go now?" Sarah asked eagerly.

"No, not now," Draya laughed. "Soon, providing Jareth will allow it."

That burst Sarah's bubble. "Yeah," she grumbled. "I'm sure he'll agree to that. Whatever makes me happy, he's bound to say yes to."

"Of course he will be happy to oblige," Draya insisted. "Especially if it will make you happy. What would make you think otherwise?"

Sarah looked at her in disbelief. "How about kidnapping my brother and forcing me to run the Labyrinth?"

Draya shrugged, a gesture that looked odd coming from her. "It is all part of his job, as you said. You did wish for your brother to be taken away, but Jareth never allowed any harm to come to either of you."

This was getting to be too much. How could she defend him like that? "He sent several sharp spinning blades tearing after me! How is that not harmful?"

"Oh Sarah," Draya shook her head condescendingly, "have you forgotten or did you never notice? The most dangerous things you faced were controlled by nothing more than a few tiny, scared goblins. You were told to take nothing for granted. I am telling you to take a deeper look."

Sarah couldn't think of anything to say to that, so she chose silence. They didn't speak to one another for several minutes. Draya sat gazing at the beautiful landscape while Sarah mulled over her cryptic words. It was true that a long time ago, when she believed the Labyrinth to be nothing more than a story, she had been rather fascinated by the King of the Goblins. Even though he was the antagonist, he had loved the heroine, causing Sarah to sympathize with him. But she held no pity for the man he turned out to be. Of course…there was a moment, one moment, surrounded by costumed dancers and being lulled by his voice, when she had wanted nothing more than to be held by him. But she wasn't daft. One would have to be to think that was any more than another ploy to cause failure.

* * *

He had been in his study for far too long now accomplishing nothing, but the tedious paperwork could not hold Jareth's attention as well as the girl sitting so casually in his garden. The window in his study had a convenient view and he had already spent too much time peering at the little group below. He hadn't orchestrated her return, hadn't had anything to do with it, yet he wasn't about to ignore fate, or opportunity, or whatever the hell it was that had her trapped in his castle. For the past three years, he had more or less successfully pushed Sarah out of his mind, even if it had cost his subjects dearly on occasion. He admitted, without guilt, that his temper had flared up all too often recently. But at least he had been able to keep his mind thoroughly absorbed in the more important tasks at hand. The confusion coupled with ill-conceived schemes involving the girl had kept him awake all night and persisted with the dawn.

Sighing, he pushed away from the heavy wooden desk and resumed his post at the window. What he wouldn't have given to her at his mercy before, but, as Draya had reminded him, it was very bad timing. Lucien had kept up a barrage of seemingly random attacks against the villages closest to the Desertlands. While most of the attacks had only consisted of looting and damage to property, there had been an increase in injuries and a few deaths recently. Lucien's attempts at angering Jareth and the Fae on the Council were indeed working. He now had a steady stream of appeals from those who oversaw the targeted lands. They were afraid and he couldn't blame them, especially with the nasty rumors that had been circulating…

No, this was most certainly not a good time. Especially when the temptation to be close to her, to draw out her fiery temper, and see that spirit he was so fond of was difficult to resist. And it was so easy to rile her, he could hardly be blamed for taking the liberty of it. He entertained thoughts of breaking up their little tea party and ordering her companions away. _She would certainly be furious_, he thought with a smirk. However, he noticed her friends were already making their way out of his garden. _Oh well. Perhaps next time. _The stack of papers were calling him back to the desk, but he ignored it and instead headed to the ground floor, humming a melody as he walked.


End file.
